mich2bfandomcom-20200213-history
Polish profile
◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|FNaF= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ I don't own any of the games of FNaF. This is not due to lack of will to play them, but rather lack of funds. I've only played the second game, but that was on a friend's tablet. I managed to get to the sixth night, but never any farther. Quite honestly though, I don't really care about this game anymore. I'm only here for the people I've met, and the people I'll continue to meet while I'm here. So while you're welcome to talk to me about FNaF's lore, characters, games, and future, the conversation will get dry pretty quickly, since I really don't care about the franchise anymore. If you'd like to talk about something I'm more interested in, and can actually be interesting to talk to about, I urge you to check out the next tab to see what other fandoms I'm in. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Fandoms= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Some (not all) of my fandoms are listed here. If I talk about something that isn't on this list, I most likely forgot about it, and would appreciate if you'd remind me to add it here. *Homestuck *Hetalia *Attack on Titan *MLP FiM *ASDF movies (If that is a fandom... I don't know honestly.) *Transformers *OHSHC *Avatar (The movie doesn't exist, by the way.) *Futurama ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Roleplays= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Here is a list of literally every roleplay I have ever run in the order which I created them in: *Abandoned *Warped Reality *Restart *One Room *Your Rules Roleplay *Invitations Only Roleplay *Mischief *Something 'Borrowed' *Truth or Dare *Poison Spread *"True" Love *There is no Part 2 *Warped Reality (Restarted) *I'm Never Coming Back *Fazbear's Tournament (Unstarted) *Undecided *Bitter Rivalry *Zero Regrets *Poll-Based Choose Your Own Adventure *Ten Alternate Worlds *Mirror Mirror *The informal FNaF RP *The Blackness *Hidden Evil *"True" Love (Restarted) *Randomly Selected Roleplay *The Unknown *Invitations Only Roleplay (Restarted) *Your Choice RP (Unstarted) *The FNaF Wiki Battles (Temporarily Adopted) *Hidden Evils *I Never- *Mother Mother! *Broken, Bought, and Put to Better Use *Black Blood *A FNaF Exclusive *Warped Reality (Restarted x2) *Remorse No Regrets (Half-Ownership) *Free Reign *Smile Wide *Do I know You? *Darkening Stars ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Darkening Stars= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ My current baby is Darkening Stars. Links to all the parts are here: If you want to read up on it, you can take a quick trip over to its Wikia. You can also see all of the current open roles here. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Mentions= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Once upon a time, I had a friends list. I no longer have one, because I feel like that was saying that I only cared about the people I added to the list, and that's simply not the case. I care about everyone, friend or not. So instead of a friends list, I now have a list of people worth mentioning here, and why they're worth mentioning. The reason for the mention can range from being my sibling, to having helped me out on my profile. ◦◌)Jillips(◌◦ Jillips is my boyfriend. There's nothing in this world that could ever make me fall out of love with him. ◦◌)Mir(◌◦ Mir (Full name Miranda) is my sibling. Yes, sibling, not sister. They are gender neutral, and prefer they/them/their pronouns. ◦◌)Para(◌◦ Para is one of my best friends here. He's going to help me out by translating my profile into French. ◦◌)Mich(◌◦ Mich helped give me a bunch of ideas for the rebuild of my profile. He's also going to help by translating it into Polish. ◦◌)Aki~(◌◦ Aki's a great roleplayer, and is going to be translating my profile into Romanian. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|AAA= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Avatars, Art, and Acoustics Avatars I change my avatar around a lot. As such, I've gone and created a gallery so people can view them all. That gallery is here Art I draw a fair amount. My main two mediums are digital and pencil. You can ask me for an example of my artwork if you want, but I don't really want to display it on my profile for the time being. Acoustics I write music. You can find several pieces that I've written here. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Polls= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Here are some polls you can vote on: On a scale of one to ten, how awesome am I? 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 On a scale of one to ten, how awesome are you? 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 0 Why do you like me? You make the best roleplays! You're wiki-famous. You're a good conversationalist. You give good advice. What are you talking about? I hate you. Is my profile too big? Yes. Cut some of it out. No. It's good as is. No! It needs to be bigger! U mad bro? I mad A ain't even mad Do you like the music? Love it. Yes. No. Hate it. Best breakfast? Eggs Pancakes Waffles Bacon Cereal Toast Other Are you sick of these polls? Yes. YES. Make it stop. GRARGH! STOP IT WITH THE POLLS! ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Help= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦Games Help *FNaF *FNaF2 *FNaF3 Wikia Help *Tabbers *Span and Div (Still under construction.) *Random Sentence Generators *Polls ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ |-|Contact= ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ Need to contact me off this wiki for some reason? No. --> Go to my message wall. Yes. --> Here's a list of ways you can contact me: *A Private Conversation Wiki ; I'm the founder of this wiki, and, as the name suggests, it's private. **And its Chat ; I'm quite often in there, so feel free to go directly there. *FNaF RP Wiki ; I'm over there even more than I am on APC Wiki, but it's public. **And its Chat ; This is where I spend most of my time. Shoot me a PM if you need me. *My email's mangledmeddlingmetal@gmail.com ; So you can email me there. *My DA ; I just recently got an account here. *My Tumblr ; Which I also just got. ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ ◦◌)˂-◊-˃◌-˃●˂-◌˂-◊-˃(◌◦ __NOEDITSECTION__ |} Category:WIP Category:Epic users Category:Profiles Category:Users